


[Podfic] The Milk And Cookies War

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor's Penthouse for Wayward Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Milk And Cookies War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Milk and Cookies War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



**Length:** 39:24

**File Size:** 44 MB (mp3) | 36.2 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/milkandcookies.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/milkandcookies.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally Posted August 3rd 2007 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/37359.html) at Livejournal Podslash


End file.
